UN SIMPSON EN PONYVILLE
by javier.cifuentes.319
Summary: BART SIMPSON AHORA CON 15 AÑOS, YA A COMETIDO MUCHOS ERRORES Y UNA ULTIMA BROMA LO MANDARA AL EXILIO, Y PENSANDO QUE TENDRIA QUE VIVIR AHORA EN UNA CUEVA, ENCUENTRA UN EXTRAÑO PORTAL EL CUAL LO MANDARA A UN NUEVO MUNDO EN EL CUAL TRATARA DE MEJORAR LA PERSONA QUE FUE Y HASTA TALVEZ ENCUENTRE EL AMOR , TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. DISFRUTEN
1. PROLOGO

**UN SIMPSON EN PONYVILLE**

**CAPITULO 1**

**PROLOGO DE BART**

- ERA UN DIA COMUN Y CORRIENTE EN SPRINGFIELD, LAS AVES CANTABAN, LOS EBRIOS DESPERTABAN, PERO EN UNA PEQUEÑA CASA DE LA AVENIDA SIEMPRE VIVA YA SE ESCUCHABA EL PRIMER PLEITO ENTRE HOMERO Y BART

**HOMERO- **PEQUEÑO DEMONIO QUE TE HE DICHO DE ACABARTE EL HELADO DE CHOCOLATE

- PERO EL POBRE DE BART SIQUIERA PODIA RESPONDER, YA QUE SU CUELLO ESTABA SIENDO ESTRUJADO MAS QUE NUNCA, PERO GRACIAS A LA INTERVENCION DE UNA PELIAZUL EL CHICO SE SALVO DE MORIR ASFIXIADO DE NUEVO.

**MARGE- **HOMERO, QUE TE HE DICHO DE AHORCAR A BART, POR FAVOR HOMER YA TIENE 15 AÑOS, SI SIGUES ASI LO PODRIAS MATAR ALGUN DIA, ES MEJOR QUE LO EMPIEZES A EDUCAR CON EL EJEMPLO.

**HOMERO-** DE ACUERDO, PERO ES QUE EL SABE QUE EL CHOCOLATE ES MI SABOR FAVORITO Y AUN ASI BART, SE LO SIGUE COMIENDO SIN DEJARME NI UNA GOTA- DECIA EL TRISTE PADRE.

- EL CHICO POR FUERA HACIA UNAS PEQUEÑAS RISAS, PERO POR DENTRO SE SENTIA UN POCO CULPABLE, AUN ASI OLVIDO RAPIDAMENTE LA SITUACION, SE BAÑO Y SE VISTIO PARA SALIR, LAS CALLES DE SPRINGFIELD PARECIAN MAS CALMADAS DE LO NORMAL, COSA QUE EXTRAÑO AL RUBIO, EL CUAL DECIDIO PLANEAR UNA GRAN BROMA CON LA CUAL PENSO REANIMAR A LA CIUDAD, ALGO SIMPLE PERO NO COMPLICADO PENSO EL ASTUTO CHICO.

- Y ASI COMENZO LO QUE SERIA LA MEJOR BROMA DEL CHICO DESDE HACE 4 AÑOS, YA QUE DESPUES DE UNOS SUCESOS QUE OCURRIERON CUANDO TENIA 11 MARCARIAN SU VIDA COMO BROMISTA.

**FLASHBACK**

- APENAS COMENZABA LA MAÑANA Y UN RUBIO, YA PREPARABA SUS MALIGNOS PLANES PARA HUMILLAR A NELSON, EL CUAL YA LO LLEVABA MOLESTANDO MUCHO DESDE HACE UNOS DIAS, SERIA LA BROMA PERFECTA- PENSO EL CHICO, Y ASI DESPUES DE TODO UN DIA EL PLAN ESTABA LISTO, AHORA SOLO TOCABA ESPERAR A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

- PERO AL PRINCIPIO LO QUE PENSO SERIA LA MEJOR HUMILLACION DE TODAS TERMINO CON EL POBRE DE NELSON CIEGO, LA BROMA NO SOLO LE COSTO SU DIGNIDAD, SINO QUE TAMBIEN PERDIO LA AMISTAD DE SU AMIGO MAS FIEL Y LEAL MILHOUSE, DESPUES DE UN AÑO EN EL REFORMATORIO, BART SALIO CON UN ASPECTO DIFERENTE Y CON UNA PERSONALIDAD AUN MAS CAMBIADA, AUNQUE AHORA MUCHOS LE TEMIAN, EL SIGUIO COMO SI NO HUBIERA PASADO NADA, AUNQUE POR DENTRO LA CONCIENCIA LO SEGUIA MATANDO.

- Y YA A SU EDAD DE 12 JURO NUNCA VOLVER A HACER BROMAS, HASTA QUE SUPIERA QUE ESTARIA LISTO PARA EJECUTARLAS, AÑADIENDO TAMBIEN QUE SOLO LAS HARIA POR DIVERSION Y NUNCA PARA VENGARSE.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Y ASI ERA, HOY ERA EL DIA DE VOLVER A HACER BROMAS, EL CHICO PENSO QUE COMO SOLO SERIA PARA ANIMAR A LOS HABITANTES NADA PODRIA SALIR MAL, PERO UN PEQUEÑO FALLO CON LA MAQUINA DE AGUA, TERMINO INUNDANDO LA ESTACION DE BOMBEROS, PERO EN ESTA OCACION LA GENTE NO SE LO PERDONARIA, ASI QUE EL ALCALDE DECIDIO EL EXILIO DEL CHICO, LA FAMILIA NO QUEDO MUY IMPRESIONADA Y POR PRIMERA VEZ MARGE ACCEDERIA A LAS DEMANDAD DE LOS CIUDADANOS, BART NO LO PUDO CREER, QUE HASTA SU MADRE EN ESTA OCASIÓN NO LO APOYARIA Y ASI FUE COMO EL CHICO SE FUE A LAS AFUERAS DE SPRINGFIELD DEJANDO TODO ATRÁS.

- Y EL RUBIO PENSABA EN JAMAS VOLVER, YA QUE SABIA QUE AHORA NADIE LO APOYARIA, SU ENOJO ERA ENORME TENIA GANAS DE MATAR A TODOS SI FUERA POSIBLE, CUANDO DE REPENTE ENCONTRO UNA CUEVA, CON SU IMAGINACION PUDO SABER COMO SERIA SU VIDA DESDE AHORA EN LA CUEVA, PERO SUS FANTASIAS FUERON INTERRUMPIDAS POR UN RAYO QUE CAYO SOBRE UN ARBOL QUE SE ENCONTRABA CERCA DE EL, DE INMEDIATO SE METIO DENTRO DE LA CUEVA PARA BUSCAR ABRIGO.

- EL NO SUPO CUANTO CORRIO, PERO EMPEZABA A VER QUE LA CUEVA NO TENIA FIN, ESTO LE PARECIO ALGO EXTRAÑO, HASTA LLEGO A PENSAR QUE ESTABA EN UNA ANTIGUA ENTRADA A SPRINGFIELD, PERO SUS TEORIAS SE FUERON A LA BASURA CUANDO ENCONTRO UN EXTRAÑO PORTAL, EL CHICO NO SABIA A DONDE SE DIRIGIRIA EL PORTAL, PERO PENSO QUE AUN ASI LO MATARA, SABRIA QUE ESTARIA MEJOR EN UN NUEVO LUGAR DONDE NADIE LO CONOCIERA Y PROMETERIA SER MEJOR PERSONA DE LO QUE FUE EN SPRINGFIELD, Y SIN MAS SE INTRODUJO EN EL PORTAL, SIN SABER LO QUE LE IBA A ESPERAR.

**EN OTRA PARTE**

A LAS AFUERAS DE PONYVILLE CIERTA PEGASO AMARILLA, PREPARABA LA COMIDA PARA SUS ANIMALITOS, SIN SABER QUE EN SU PATIO SE EMPEZARIA A FORMAR UN VORTICE TRANSDIMENSIONAL.

ESPERO LES GUSTE SEGUIRE SUBIENDO CAPITULOS n.n, PREPARENSEN PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULOS LLAMADO **ENCUENTRO SORPRESA.**


	2. ENCUENTRO SORPRESA

**CAPITULO 2**

**ENCUENTRO SORPRESA**

- LA QUERIDA FLUTTERSHY NO PUDO TERMINAR DE ALIMENTAR A ANGEL, CUANDO ESCUCHO EL GRAN ESTRUENDO QUE PROVENIA DE SU PATIO Y ASI PRONTAMENTE DEJO DE ALIMENTAR A AHORA UN MOLESTO ANGEL Y SE DIRIGIO RAPIDAMENTE AL PATIO, POR DENTRO ELLA PENSABA QUE TAL VEZ SERIA SPIKE DE NUEVO EN SU FORMA CODICIOSA, PERO PARA SU DESGRACIA EN VEZ DE ESO SE ENCONTRO CON UN PORTAL AZUL Y AMENAZANTE, LA POBRE PEGASO SE ESCONDIO DETRÁS DE LOS ARBUSTOS Y EMPEZO A IMAGINAR QUE HORRIBLE CREATURA SALDRIA DE AQUEL PORTAL, CUANDO DE REPENTE SALE DISPARADO UN PONY ROJO EL CUAL CAYO SOBRE LA TEMEROSA PEGASO.

**FLUTTERSHY: **POR FAVOR NO ME COMA SEÑOR MONSTRUO, LE DARE LO QUE QUIERA PERO POR FAVOR NO ME COMA.

**BART: **Y POR QUE TE COMERIA, YO NO COMO PEGASOS, ADEMAS SOY UN CHICO COMO PODRIA YO COMERTE.

- DESPUES DE ALEJARSE UN POCO FLUTTERSHY PUDO VER QUE SU FEROZ MONSTRUO RESULTO SER SOLO UN PEGASO ROJO, AL PRINCIPIO SE SORPRENDIO DE VERLO, PERO DESPUES RECAPACITO Y EMPEZO EL INTERROGATORIO.

**FLUTTERSHY:** OYE ME PODRIAS DECIR DE DONDE VIENES Y COMO SALISTE DE ESE PORTAL.

**BART: **ESPERA TU HABLAS- EXCLAMO EL CHICO SORPRENDIDO.

**FLUTTERSHY: **CLARO QUE HABLO, ADEMAS HACE UNOS MOMENTOS AFIRMASTE QUE NO COMIAS PEGASOS CUANDO TE ROGUE QUE NO LO HICIERAS.

**BART:** PERO PENSE QUE SOLO ERAS UNA CHICA DISFRAZADA- REAFIRMO EL RUBIO.

**FLUTTERSHY: **CLARO QUE SOY UNA CHICA, PERO NO ESTOY DISFRAZADA, AUN NO ES LA NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE- CONTESTO LA PEGASO.

**BART: **EL CHICO ALGO CINFUNDIDO DECIDO IGNORAR ESO Y PROSIGUIO-DE ACUERDO, PUES TE DIRE QUE VENGO DE SPRINGFIELD, PERO NO SE POR QUE ESE PORTAL ME TRAJO AQUÍ, SI ME PUDIERAS PRESTAR UN TELEFONO….

- PERO ANTES DE QUE EL RUBIO TERMINARA DE HABLAR SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE EN VEZ DE MANOS TENIA UNAS PEZUÑAS, ASI QUE RAPIDAMENTE EMPEZO A EXAMINARSE, Y CONCLUYO QUE ERA IGUAL QUE LA PEGASO QUE TENIA ENFRENTE, AL PRINCIPIO GRITO UN POCO, PERO LUEGO SE CALMO AL FINAL RESPIRO HONDO Y SE PREPARO PARA LO QUE IBA A VENIR, PERO ANTES DE PODER PREGUNTAR FUE INTERRUMPIDO POR FLUTTERSHY.

**FLUTTERSHY:** JUM SPRINGFIELD, NO SE DONDE SEA ESO, PERO SE NOTA QUE NO ES DE EQUESTRIA CIERTO, Y ADIVINARE QUE POR TU RECCION AL VERTE ASI, SIGNIFICA QUE TENIAS OTRA APARIENCIA EN TU ANTIGUA CASA CIERTO.

- EL CHICO SE QUEDO ALGO CALLADO ANTE LA ACLARACION, PERO LUEGO ESTUVO LISTO PARA CONTARLE TODO A FLUTTERSHY LA CUAL CON UNA DULCE SONRISA ACEPTO LA SITUACION, Y LO INVITO A PASAR A SU COMODA CASA, PERO ANTES DE PODER IRSE A DORMIR NUESTRA INTREPIDA PEGASO TENIA UNA ULTIMA PREGUNTA.

**FLUTTERSHY: **POR QUE ERES ROJO PELI RUBIO, ¿ACASO EN TU ANTIGUA FORMA ERAS ROJO?- SE CUASTIONABA LA PEGASO.

**BART: **CREO QUE SE DEBE A QUE MI COLOR NATURAL DE CABELLO ERA ROJO, ASI QUE TALVEZ MI CUERPO SE ADAPTO A ESO Y EL PELO RUBIO CREO QUE FUE POR PURO HAZAR DEL DESTINO CREO- DECIA EL RUBIO, AUNQUE POR DENTRO SABIA QUE CADA UNA DE SUS PALABRAS NO TENIAN SENTIDO, SE ALEGRO AL SABER DE QUE LA PEGASO QUEDO FELIZ CON SU EXPLICACION, SE SENTIA UN POCO INCOMODO EN LA CAMA QUE LE DIO, PERO AL MENOS MAÑANA SABRIA QUE TODO EMPEZARIA A CAMBIAR.

- MIENTRAS EL CHICO EMPEZABA A DORMIR, CIERTA PEGASA AUN NO PODIA DESCANSAR, PENSANDO EN TODO LO QUE TENDRIA QUE EXPLICARLES A SUS AMIGAS ACERCA DE SU NUEVO AMIGO, AL PRINCIPIO PENSO EN UNA MENTIRA, PERO DESPUES SE DIO CUENTA QUE SUS AMIGAS LE CREERIAN YA QUE DESPUES DE TODO SU HISTORIA NO ERA TAN DISPARATADA, POR OTRA PARTE EMPEZO A PENSAR EN BART, POR UNA PARTE SABIA QUE SERIA DIFICIL INTEGRARLO A ESTA NUEVA VIDA, POR OTRA SE SENTIA FELIZ YA QUE AL FIN TENIA COMPAÑÍA EN SU SOLITARIA CASA, AL FINAL PUDO CERRAR LOS OJOS Y DORMIR, PENSANDO QUE MAÑANA SERIA UN GRAN DIA.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

- BART SEGUIA DURMIENDO, MIENTRAS FLUTTERSHY YA EMPEZABA A HACER EL DESAYUNO, SUBIO AL CUARTO DEL CHICO PARA SORPRENDERLO CON EL DESAYUNO A LA CAMA, SOLO PARA DARSE CUENTA DE QUE AUN ESTABA DORMIDO.

**FLUTTERSHY: **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART, DESPIERTA ES HORA DE DESAYUNAR- EXCLAMO LA PEGASO.

**BART:** QUE YA ES HORA- ES CHICO SE ASOMBRO AL VER QUE ELLA LE TRAJO EL DESAYUNO- WOW FLUTTERSHY QUE PENA NO DEBISTE MOLESTARTE - EXCLAMO EL CHICO.

**FLUTTERSHY:** NO HAY DE QUE ES LO MENOS QUE PUEDO HACER, POR MI VISITANTE- EXCLAMO LA PEGASO RIENDOSE UN POCO POR LA FORMA EN LA QUE COMIA EL RUBIO- SI QUERES TE PUEDO ENSEÑAR- REAFIRMO PARA DARLE CONFIANSA.

**BART: **NO TE PREOCUPES, CREO QUE YA PUEDO MANEJAR ESTAS COSAS, ADEMAS ES COMO MONTAR PATINETA DESPUES DE HACERLO UNA VEZ LO RECORDARAS TODA TU VIDA – DECIA EL CHICO MIENTRAS TERMINABA DE COMERSE EL EMPAREDADO DE VEGETALES.

**FLUTTERSHY: **LA PEGASO IGNORO UN POCO LA ORACION DE BART Y PROSIGUIO ASOMBRADA DICIENDO- WOW ME SORPRENDE QUE TE LO HAYAS COMIDO, COMO SON VEGETALES PENSE QUE NO TE GUSTARIAN.

**BART:** AL PARECER ESTOY TAN SORPRENDIDO COMO TU FLUTTER, PERO AL PARECER EN ESTA FORMA SI ME GUSTAN ESTAS COSAS, ADEMAS ADMITO TE QUEDO DELICIOSO GRACIAS FLUTTERSHY COCINAS MUY DELICIOSO. AFIRMO EL CHICO, COSA QUE HIZO QUE FLUTTER SE RUBORIZARA UN POCO.

- DESPUES DEL DESAYUNO FLUTTERSHY PREPARO A BART PARA DIRIJIRSE A PONYVILLE, EN DONDE ELLA ESTABA SEGURA QUE SUS AMIGAS RECIBIRIAN BIEN A BART Y DE PASO LOGRARIAN DE CIERTA MANERA ENTENDER LA SITUACION POR LA CUAL PASABA SU NUEVO AMIGO, POR OTRO LADO BART SE SENTIA CONFIADO, Y AUNQUE AUN NO PODIA CAMINAR MUY BIEN EN 4 PATAS SE SENTIA SEGURO Y PROTEGIDO CON FLUTTER AL LADO. Y ASI ESTOS DOS AMIGOS COGIERON PARTIDA A PONYVILLE EN DONDE SU VERDADERA AVENTURA ESTABA POR EMPEZAR.

**CONTINUARA….**

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO 2, SIGAN LA HISTORIA QUE SE VA A PONER BUENA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TITULADO **LA GRAN EXPEDICION A PONYVILLE n.n**, SE CUIDAN.


	3. LA GRAN EXPEDICION A PONYVILLE

**LA GRAN EXPEDICION A PONYVILLE**

- YA A MITAD DE CAMINO BART AL FIN HABIA LOGRADO ENTENDER COMO CAMINAR EN SUS 4 PATAS, QUIZO INTENTAR VOLAR PERO EL INTENTO LO HIZO CAER DE CARA SOBRE UNA PIEDRA, COSA QUE HIZO QUE FLUTTERSHY SE PREOCUPARA Y FUERA A REVISAR AL GOLPEADO CHICO, AL PRINCIPIO BART SE HIZO EL QUE NO LE DOLIA, PERO DESPUES EL VERDADERO DOLOR EMPEZO A SALIR, RAPIDAMENTE FLUTTERSHY EMPEZO A CURARLO MANUALMENTE CON UNAS PLANTAS MEDICINALES QUE LLEVABA EN SU MOCHILA.

- AUNQUE BART YA SE SENTIA MEJOR, SE SENTIA UN POCO AVERGONZADO POR LA MUCHA ATENCION QUE LE PRESTABA SU NUEVA AMIGA,SIN EMBARGO SIN SABERLO A LO LEJOS UNA PEGASO AZUL EN UNA NUVE LOS OBSERVABA CON SIGILO, YA LLEGANDO AL CENTRO DE PONYVILLE FLUTTERSHY SE SENTIA UN POCO INSEGURA, YA QUE COMUNMENTE PINKIE SE APARECERIA PARA SORPRENDERLA, BART MIENTRAS SE SENTIA ALGO NOSTALGICO POR LOS COLORES QUE SUS OJOS OBSERVABAN, PERO POR ALGUNA RAZON POR DENTRO SENTIA LASTIMA POR TODA LA GENTE QUE HABIA DEJADO ATRÁS, PERO ANTES DE PODER SEGUIR REFLEXIONADO, FUE INPACTADO POR UN PONY ROSA.

**PINKIE PIE: **WOW ERES NUEVO, DE DONDE VIENES, JAMAS TE HABIA VISTO POR AQUÍ BART.

EL CHICO QUEDO UN MOMENTO EN SILENCIO, YA QUE NO PENSABA QUE ELLA FUERA A SABER SU NOMBRE A LA PRIMERA, PERO DESPUES DE LA IMPRESIÓN PUDO PREGUNTAR.

**BART: **¿COMO ES QUE SABES MI NOMBRE SI NUNCA NOS HABIAMOS VISTO?

**PINKIE PIE:** FACIL LO INTUI ADEMAS ES MUY OBVIO QUE ERES DE POR ACA Y AUN SI FUERAS NO POSEES UNA CUTIE MARK, YA QUE DEL MUNDO QUE VIENES ERAS UN HUMANO QUE HIZO UNA MALA CHANCE Y TERMINO ENTRANDO EN UN PORTAL QUE TE TRAJO A NUESTRO MUNDO.

EL CHICO QUEDO EN SILENCIO, SOLO TUVO AIRE PARA PREGUNTAR ¿COMO SUPISTE TODO ESO TAN RAPIDO?- A LO QUE ELLA RESPONDIO- FACIL LO INTUI-, LA RESPUESTA FUE UN POCO EXTRAÑA PARA EL CHICO, PERO DESPUES SE SORPRENDIO QUE DURANTE TODA LA PLATICA NO SE HABIA DADO CUENTA DE QUE AUN TENIA A PINKIE ENCIMA, Y RAPIDAMENTE BART SE LA QUITO SOLO PARA VER QUE FLUTTER PARECIA ALGO ENOJADA.

**FLUTTERSHY: **BUENO SI YA TERMINARON DE CONOCERCE, PINKIE ME PODRIAS DECIR DONDE ESTA TWILIGHT- DECLARO LA ALGO FURIOSA PEGASO.

**PINKIE:** PUES EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTA EN CANTERLOT ATENDIENDO PROBLEMAS REALES, YA SABES FLUTTER QUE DESDE QUE SE VOLVIO ALICORNIO TIENE MAS RESPONSABILIDADES, PERO ANTES DE IRSE ELLA DIJO QUE REGRESARIA MAÑANA- ACLARO LA PONY- Y OTRA COSA FLUTTER NO TE PREOCUPES POR TU NOVIO, NO TE LO VOY A QUITAR- AFIRMO LA CONFIADA PONY.

- ANTE LAS PALABRAS DE PINKIE AMBOS PEGASOS, SE QUEDARON MIRANDO ALGO RUBORIZADOS POR LA PALABRA ESPECIFICA QUE USO ¨NOVIOS¨, MIENTRAS FLUTTER PENSABA QUE SERIA UNA BUENA IDEA QUE EL FUERA SU NOVIO, BART SE MARTIRIZABA ANTE LA PALABRA PENSANDO QUE SOLAMENTE HABIA VENIDO A REINICIAR SU VIDA, PERO NO PENSABA QUE TENDRIA QUE ENAMORARSE EXACTAMENTE, AUNQUE POR OTRO LADO EL PENSABA QUE TAL VEZ SI LE GUSTABA A FLUTTER LO QUE EXPLICARIA EL BUEN TRATO QUE LE VENIA DANDO DESDE QUE LLEGO A PONYVILLE.

- AMBOS SE QUEDARON MIRANDO HASTA QUE PINKIE ROMPIO EL HIELO.

**PINKIE:** SABES QUE FLUTTER NO LE PONGAS IMPORTANCIA Y BART QUE ALEGRIA QUE ESTES AQUÍ, ESPERA QUE PRONTO TE HARE UNA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA SOLO ESPERALA, POR MIENTRAS FLUTTERSHY POR QUE NO LE PRESENTAS A LAS DEMAS.

**FLUTTERSHY:** SABES QUE PINKIE ES BUENA IDEA, NOS VEMOS LUEGO PINKIE.

**PINKIE: **BUENO TE CUIDAS FLUTTER NOS VEMOS PARA LA FIESTA.

- Y ASI FUE COMO SE DESPIDEIRON DE PINKIE Y CADA UNO SEGUIO SU CAMINO, FLUTTERSHY AUN PENSABA EN LO QUE LE DIJO PINKIE, NOVIOS ESA PALABRA LA PUSO A PENSAR DEMASIADO, YA QUE SI LE GUSTABA BART, PERO AUN NO ERA CAPAZ DE DECILCELO POR MIEDO A PERDER SU AMISTAD, POR OTRA PARTE BART PENSABA QUE LO QUE DIJO PINKIE AUNQUE DISPARATADO PODRIA SER UNA BUENA REALIDAD, PERO EL SABIA QUE ELLA YA PODRIA TENER NOVIO, AUN ASI ESPARARIA PARA QUE SE DIERAN LAS COSAS, MIENTRAS CAMINABAN POR LAS CALLES DE PONYVILLE, FLUTTERSHY RECORDO A SU AMIGA RARITY, DE INMEDIATO COGIO A BART DE LA PATA DERECHA Y LO ARRASTRO HASTA LA BOUTIQUE DE RARITY, EL CHICO NO SABIA POR QUE PERO TENIA UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO.

- AL ENTRAR BART PENSO QUE SOLO ERA UNA TIENDA DE ROPA MAS, PERO QUIEN LOS ATENDERIA LO DEJO IMPACTADO, ANTE EL SE ENCONTRABA UNA UNICORNIO BLANCA DE MELENA MORADA Y OJOS BRILLANTES, LA MIRADA DE BART A RARITY PUSO UN POCO CELOSA A FLUTTERSHY, EL AIRE SE SENTIA TENSO HASTA QUE RARITY TOMO LA PALABRA PARA HABLAR.

**RARITY:** WOW FLUTTERSHY NO SABIA QUE YA TENIAS NOVIO, SE VE QUE ES MUY GUAPO, NO ESTA MAL Y COMO TE LLAMAS DULCE JOVEN- ACLARO LA UNICORNIO

**BART: **BUENO ME LLAMO BART, PERO ANTES QUE NADA FLUTTER NO ES MI NOVIA, ES MI AMIGA ESPECIAL, LA CUAL ME DEJA QUEDAR EN SU CASA YA QUE SOY NUEVO EN EL PUEBLO Y PUES NO CONOZCO A NADIE, SOLO A ELLA- AFIRMO EL CHICO.

**RARITY: **ASI QUE ESTAS DISPONIBLE, SABES TE DARIA OPORTUNIDAD DE SALIR CONMIGO YA QUE SE VE QUE ERES UN CHICO MUY ELEGANTE Y REFINADO, ASI QUE CUANDO QUIERAS COMPAÑÍA, SEPAS QUE MI TIENDA Y YO SIEMPRE TE RESIVIREMOS CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS- DECIA LA FELIZ UNICORNIO- PALABRAS QUE ENOJARON UN POCO A FLUTTER.

**FLUTTERSHY:** SABES RARITY, CREO QUE EL NO TE NECESITARA, YA QUE YO SOY SU APOYO Y SIEMPRE ESTARE PARA EL, AUNQUE CLARO PUEDEN SER AMIGOS, PERO EL SOLO ME NECESITARA A MI- ACLARO LA PEGASO- PALABRAS QUE ENROJECIERON UN POCO A EL RUBIO.

**RARITY: **JA EN SERIO ASEGURAS QUE NO ES TU NOVIA, POR QUE AL PARECER SI LO ES- DECIA LA UNICORNIO MIENTRAS SE REIA.

- Y DESPUES DE UNA PEQUEÑA DISCUSIÓN QUE BART PUDO ARREGLAR, RARITY Y FLUTTERSHY SE CALMARON LO SUFICIENTE PARA QUE BART PUDIERA CONTAR SU HISTORIA, AL TERMINAR DE EXPLICARRARITY SE RIO UN POCO DE LO ABSURDO QUE SONABA, PERO DESPUES DE QUE ACLARARON LAS COSAS, RARITY SE PUSO MAS SERIA Y EMPEZO A COMPRENDER LA SITUACION, LO SIFICIENTE PARA PODER RETOMAR LA CHARLA.

**RARITY: **WOW BART AHORA LO ENTIENDO TODO, FLUTTERSHY LAMENTO LO QUE DIJE HACE UN MOMENTO, NO ERA MI INTENCION Y BART PERDONA MI FORMA DE ACTUAR, NO SABIA BIEN LO QUE HACIA, CREO QUE ME SORPRENDIO UN POCO EL HECHO DE QUE FLUTTERSHY FUERA ACOMPAÑADA POR UN CHICO- ACLARO LA UNICORNIO.

**BART: **TRANQUILA LAS COSAS PASAN Y TU NO LO SABIAS, SOLAMENTE TEN CUIDADO A LA PROXIMA, NO SERIA BUENO QUE TU DULCE CARA FUERA PRODUCTO DE MALAS DISCUCIONES- DIJO EL CHICO A RARITY LA CUAL SE SONROJO ANTE LA ACLARACION Y ENOJO UN POCO A FLUTTER.

- YA SALIENDO DE LA BOUTIQUE DE RARITY, NO PASO MUCHO PARA QUE FLUTTERSHY Y BART SE TOPARAN CON RAINBOW DASH Y APPLEJACK, LAS CUALES AL PRINCIPIO ESTABAN MUY EMOCIONADAS DE VER A FLUTTERSHY, BUENO RAINBOW NO TANTO PERO NADIE LE QUIZO PREGUNTAR, Y ANTES DE QUE APPLEJACK SOLTARA LA PALABRA DEL DIA, FLUTTERSHY FUE AL GRANO EXPLICANDO TODO LO QUE HABIA SUCEDIDO AYER, Y AUNQUE AL PRINCIPIO AMBAS SE QUEDARON ALGO ESTUPEFACTAS LUEGO COMPRENDIERON LA SITUACION Y INTENTARON INTEGRAR AL CHICO A LA CONVERSACION.

- YA A EL FINAL DEL DIA EL CHICO NO PODIA CREER TODO LO QUE LA HABIA PASADO, LO BUENO ES QUE YA ESTABA A PUNTO DE ENTRAR A LA CASA DE FLUTTER, PERO AL ENTRAR AMBOS SE LLEVARON LA GRAN SORPRESA DE PINKIE LA CUAL FUE UNA PEQUEÑA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA, CON LAS OTRAS 3 PONIES QUE BART HABIA CONOCIDO ANTES, AUNQUE FUE DIVERTIDA BART PRESINTIO QUE ALGO TENIA RAINBOW DASH, EL NO SABIA QUE TENIA PERO SABIA QUE ALGO ESTABA MAL, AL FINAL DE LA FIESTA TODAS SE RETIRARON, Y YA CUANDO BART SE ENCONTRABA EN SU CAMA SE PUSO A PENSAR EN TODO LO QUE HABIA ACONTECIDO HOY, Y AUN SABIENDO QUE MAÑANA TENDRIA QUE CONOCER A LA SUPUESTA PRINCESA TWILIGHT, TENIA QUE HACERLO YA QUE TAL VEZ ELLA FUERA LA UNICA QUE SABRIA COMO ARREGLAR EL PORTAL, PERO EL SABIA QUE AUN SI ELLA SUPIERA COMO DEVOLVERLO EL LO HARIA HASTA QUE SUPIERA CUANDO SERIA EL VERDADERO MOMENTO, YA QUE EN ESOS INSTANTES EL SE SENTIA AL FIN EN CASA, CON MUCHAS NUEVAS Y GENIALES AMIGAS, Y POSIBLEMENTE COMO DIJO PINKE SU NOVIA, ASI BART EMPEZO A DORMIR SIN SABER QUE EN OTRA PARTE LAS COSAS SE PONDRIAN FEAS.

**CANTERLOT**

**TWILIGHT: **PRINCESA EN SERIO ESTO DICE LA PROFECIA, QUE UN NUEVO PEGASSO LLEGARA Y REFORMARA EQUESTRIA PARA BIEN O PARA MAL DEPENDIENDO DE CON QUIEN SE ALIE.

**CELESTIA:** AL PARECER ASI TENDRA QUE SER, POR AHORA ESPERO QUE POR EL BIEN DEL REINO Y DE TODOS LOS HABITANTES ESTE CHICO HAYA ENCONTRADO EL CAMINO CORRECTO, EN CASO CONTRARIO TENDREMOS QUE MATARLO SI ES NECESARIO.

**TWILIGHT:** ESPERO QUE POR EL BIEN DE TODOS, ASI SEA ADEMAS DE QUE SE SUPONE QUE SEGÚN ESTO HABRA UNA NUEVA AMENAZA ADEMAS DEL PEGASO DEL OTRO MUNDO, UNA TAN GRANDE QUE NOS PONDRA EN JAQUE A TODOS.

**CELESTIA: **SI TWILIGHT ME TEMO QUE LAS PROXIMAS AMENAZAS QUE AFRONTAREMOS SERAN MUY GRANDES POR AHORA VETE ES HORA DE QUE VUELVAS A PONYVILLE CON TUS AMIGAS, TE ASEGURO QUE TE DARAN UNA GRATA SORPRESA.

- AL IRSE TWILIGHT, CELESTIA SABIA QUE AHORA EL PEGASO ESTABA EN BUENAS MANOS, PERO LE PREOCUPABA LA NUEVA AMENAZA YA QUE SABRIA QUE TAL VEZ NO VIVIRIA LO SUFICIENTE PARA PROTEGER A SU REINO, POR ESO PEDIA POR EL NUEVO CHICO, PARA QUE FUERA LA SALVACION DE EQUESTRIA.

**CONTINUARA….**

BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO AHORA PREPARENSEN PARA EL PROCIMO CAPITULO TITULADO **ENCUENTRO REAL n.n.** ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO CUIDENSEN.


	4. ENCUENTRO REAL

**ENCUENTRO REAL**

**- **Amanecía en Ponyville y mientras todos se despertaban, en una pequeña casa a las afuera del pueblo, cierto Pegaso rojo aun seguía durmiendo, lo malo es que en esta ocasión no sería recibido con un buen aroma del desayuno, sino que en esta ocasión cierto conejo malvado haría de las suyas para despertar al rubio de una manera especial, con ayuda de otros dos animales logro subirse a su cama y con una cubeta de agua aprovecho el momento para arrojarla a la cabeza del Pegaso, este al despertar y darse cuenta de quien había sido se enfureció al máximo y se preparo para golpearlo, pero justo antes de que pudiera hacerlo llego Fluttershy con el desayuno, esta se quedo casi asombrada con la escena, al principio pensó en regañar a Bart pero luego de recapacitar y ver bien la escena, termino regañando al enojado conejo, quien con sus manos le hizo señas a Bart de que habría venganza.

**Fluttershy: **Lamento el comportamiento de Ángel usualmente el no es así con mis amigas, tal vez este celoso pero no te preocupes Bart ya se le pasara por ahora come, hoy tendremos un gran día ya que twilight al fin regresara a Ponyville- decía la alegre Pegaso.

**Bart: **Jum ya entiendo, por cierto gracias de nuevo por el desayuno, después veo como te lo compenso, pero ¿quién es la tal twilight que todas ustedes mencionan?- se cuestionaba el rubio.

**Fluttershy: **Veras ella fue quien me ayudo a encontrar amigas de verdad, pero además de eso también nos enseño grandes lecciones sobre la amistad, fuimos grandes amigas hasta el día que twilight logro aprender la lección la cual la convertiría en alicornio, y pues después de eso ella ya casi no estaba en Ponyville de hecho nos volvimos un poco distantes, pero ahora que estas tu ya no me siento tan sola aun así me alegra que al fin mi amiga twilight regrese de canterlot, en serio Bart te agradara conocerla- decía la un poco nostálgica peli rosada.

- Las palabras hicieron que el chico se sintiera un poco avergonzado, pero después de un momento tenso, Bart logro contar un chiste que aliviano el momento así que ambos se alistaron y decidieron partir, el rubio aun tenia la mandíbula un poco adolorida por la caída de ayer, pero aun así gracias a los tratamientos de Fluttershy ya no le dolía tanto, pero esta vez Bart fue precavido y decidió no volar hasta aprender a manejar perfectamente sus alas, cosa la cual Fluttershy arreglaría con rainbow dash para que ella le pudiera enseñar a volar, lentamente se fueron acercando a la biblioteca donde ahí ya reposaban 4 ponies y un pequeño dragón el cual impresiono a Bart a la distancia.

**Bart: ¿**Quien es el dragón Fluttershy?- pregunto el entusiasmado chico.

**Fluttershy: **Es spike el acompañante de twilight casi su hermano, es una gran persona y sé que te llevaras bien con el- afirmo la alegre chica.

- Al principio pensaron que estaban todos dormidos, pero después de un rato, se dieron cuenta de que solamente se estaban haciendo, para poder engañar a twilight cuando llegara, así que sin más los dos pegasos decidieron unirse a la gran sorpresa, mientras tanto a lo lejos empezaba a divisarse el globo de cierta pony morada, ante esto algunos guardias que se encontraban en las cercanías empezaron a tocar la trompetas para anunciar la llegada de la princesa a Ponyville, y apenas el globo aterrizo twilight pudo ver a sus amigas y a spike dormidos en la entrada del árbol lo que le causo algo de nostalgia, pero por otro lado se sorprendió de ver al pony que estaba recostado a la derecha de Fluttershy, al principio pensó que podría tratarse de solo un nuevo amigo de Fluttershy, pero cuando se acerco para inspeccionarlo de cerca se le hacía familiar, pero antes de que pudiera seguir deduciendo, fue sorprendida por todas sus amigas que se lanzaron a abrazarla, todos excepto el rubio, el cual se había dormido de verdad por haberse perdido en un sueño, Fluttershy pidió disculpas por el aun dormido Bart.

- twilight se sorprendió al oír el nombre del Pegaso, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a interrogar a Fluttershy, ella le pidió un momento para poder despertar a Bart y así sería mejor que el describiera toda su historia, aclaración que hizo que la princesa se pusiera un poco nerviosa, después de que se despertó el Pegaso, se sorprendió al ver a twilight y como recordó que era de la realeza saludo a twilight besándole la pezuña cosa que la avergonzó un poco, y después del saludo era hora de explicar todo, al principio twilight le costó creer que un humano hubiera llegado siendo Pegaso a equestria, pero después recapacito recordando la profecía de celestia, al recordar esto twilight se puso muy alarmada y empezó a contarles la profecía a sus amigas.

**Twilight:** Como me temía, Bart creo que tu eres el Pegaso de la profecía, que vendrá a ayudarnos contra una extraña amenaza.- dijo la alicornio en tono serio.

**Bart: **En serio crees que sea el mismo chico de la profecía- se cuestionaba el Pegaso.

**Twilight: **Créeme que si eres el mismo y si tu historia concuerda, vienes de otro mundo así que en efecto eres el chico que nos ayudara contra esta nueva amenaza- aclaro la alicornio.

**-** Bart aun no podía procesar todo lo que pasaba, pero así eran las cosas, su mente lo estaba torturando con todo el peso sicológico que tendría por esa carga de ser el elegido en un futuro, lo bueno es que ahí estuvo pinkie para romper la tensión y empezar con la fiesta, en la cual todos se divirtieron, al final todos se despidieron, al salir Fluttershy ya había arreglado todo con rainbow dash para que Bart pudiera empezar sus clases de vuelo mañana, cosa la cual desanimo al rubio ya que el ya se había acostumbrado a despertarse tarde y de ahora en adelante hasta que supiera volar bien tendría que madrugar enserio, pero a Bart le sorprendió que por segunda vez rainbow dash se hubiera ido sin despedirse de el, cosa que al principio a Bart no le prestaba mucha atención pero que ahora le parecía extraño, ya que si así era de distante con él no quería saber que pasaría en las lecciones de vuelo, al final todos se fueron a dormir excepto cierta alicornio que se preparo para mandar una carta a celestia.

Querida princesa celestia

Al parecer el Pegaso de la profecía si era cierto, pero no es lo que esperaría de alguien quien supuestamente nos salvara de una amenaza desconocida, por suerte tengo el agrado de comentarle que el Pegaso actualmente se queda en la casa de mi amiga Fluttershy, y sé que lo estoy juzgando muy rápido pero si lo que dice la profecía es cierto espero este chico logre mejorar, pero como quien dice, no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Con cariño su alumna twilight sparkle.

- Después de avisarle a spike que mandara la carta, twilight se sintió un poco avergonzada por haber escrito alumna, pero se reconforto sabiendo que así era, que no importaba si ya era alicornio, ella seguí pensando que aun era la alumna de celestia y que tal vez ese nuevo chico le enseñe nuevas lecciones sobre la amistad.

**EN OTRA PARTE**

- Celestia al recibir la carta se sintió aliviada y a la vez preocupada, aliviada por qué sabia que al menos el chico de la profecía había quedado en buenas manos, pero por otra parte se quedo preocupada ya que si el chico estaba en Ponyville, la gran oscuridad también podía llegar en cualquier momento, pero celestia sabe que el Pegaso estará listo cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar a la peor amenaza de todas Dark Shine.

Bueno amigos hasta aquí lo dejo, prepárense para el próximo capítulo titulado **LECCIONES DE VUELO**, espero hayan disfrutado esta capitulo y si quieren seguir avances a hacer preguntas aquí les dejo la pagina de face.

UnSimpsonEnPonyvilleOficial?skip_nax_wizard=true&success=1


End file.
